Say Goodbye
by windborne
Summary: [50sentences SasoDei] Deidara thinks that Sasori’s death was like a supernova – one last brilliant flash, and then everything’s gone, but that doesn’t lessen the hurt or ease the loneliness...


Naruto; Sasori/Deidara

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: Sasori/Deidara

Rating: PG-15

Warnings: Mention of bondage, slight masochism, sadism, and also fluff. OO;;

Theme Set: Alpha

**Comfort**

It starts raining in the middle of the night, and when Deidara wakes with a start as thunder roars, he cuddles closer to Sasori, shuddering, and Sasori wraps his arms around his blond lover with no questions asked.

**Kiss**

Deidara accidentally breaks one of Sasori's puppets, and when he finds out, he pushes Deidara up against a wall, crushes their lips together, and demands his favorite form of reparation.

**Soft**

Deidara is oddly enthralled with Sasori's hair, and he declares that it's just not fair that Sasori has the better hair, when he doesn't even take care of it.

**Pain**

Deidara shudders when Sasori's hands brush against his wounds as he gently bandages them; it seems so ironic that the hands of the one who causes pain without remorse is the one who touches him so gently.

**Potatoes**

Not long after Deidara becomes Sasori's partner, the blond brings back a bag of something he calls 'potato chips' to the hideout, and when Sasori sees that look of bliss on his lover's face as he crunches into a handful, he quietly wishes that he still had tastebuds.

**Rain**

On the rare wet days when they don't have missions, Deidara and Sasori like to cuddle and watch the rain fall ceaselessly, and for that moment, everything is perfect.

**Chocolate**

Sasori doesn't like to let Deidara eat chocolate, because the sugar overload drives the man crazy, and it's hard to work on his puppets when Deidara is bouncing off the walls.

**Happiness**

They've both found a place in which they are truly happy, and that's in each other's arms – if they're okay with it, who are others to protest?

**Telephone**

Deidara watches in bemusement as Sasori attempts to take apart a telephone, and finally informs his danna that it's used for communication, and that no, telephones are not spying devices.

**Ears**

Sasori's ears can hear the whoosh of air as Deidara's clay bird dances through the sky gracefully, and secretly hopes that the blond will come down and join him soon.

**Name**

Sasori has always secretly thought that his name is a little clichéd, but he can't help but love it when Deidara comes running towards him with a bright smile and a cry of "Sasori-danna!"

**Sensual**

Deidara swallows uncomfortably and clears his throat – watching Sasori carve one of his puppets and seeing the smooth movement of the sharp knife blade over wood really shouldn't turn him on this much.

**Death**

Deidara can't help but sniffle in the darkness of the night, alone in the bed – he just wishes with all his heart that _Sasori was alive._

**Sex**

When Deidara learns that Sasori is a puppet master, he smirks and licks his lips, and his mind immediately jumps to what can be done with those chakra strings of his.

**Touch**

Deidara bites back a moan when Sasori's cool wooden hands lightly caress him; he knows that it's wrong, that they shouldn't be together, but Sasori's touch drives away all his doubts and leaves him floundering in a wave of sensation.

**Weakness**

When one of the opposing ninjas rasps out a demand to know why he doesn't have any weaknesses, Deidara just smiles and explodes him – his weakness can defend himself very well.

**Tears**

Deidara doesn't shed tears for Sasori anymore – he has nothing left to give.

**Speed**

Sasori watches Deidara soar at incredible speeds in the sky, and absently wonders why Deidara isn't throwing up that gigantic meal he just consumed.

**Wind**

The breeze ruffles Deidara's hair lightly as he turns to smile, and Sasori admits it to himself – he's head over heels in love.

**Freedom**

The first time Deidara hears the jibes about their relationship, he starts to doubt, and offers Sasori a quick way out – Sasori just glares at him, and proceeds to remove Deidara's uncertainty the only way he knows how.

**Life**

Deidara is secretly glad that his danna is a living puppet, because it makes things a hell of a lot more interesting at night.

**Jealousy**

Deidara likes the fact that Sasori conceals himself within an ugly puppet, because when they walk through a village, it means that no one will ogle his danna, and that's good because Sasori is _his_ and his alone.

**Hands**

Sasori is a little disappointed when he learns that the mouths on Deidara's hands aren't as easy to control or flexible as the one on his face – he'd thought of a few kinky things he wanted to do.

**Taste**

The taste of grapes is like an aphrodisiac to Deidara, and he's happy that Sasori wrested that fact out of him, because now Sasori makes sure that there is always a bowl of them on the bedside table.

**Devotion**

Everyone knows that they're mutually exclusive now – the first and last time someone tried to hit on Deidara, Sasori proceeded to break all the bones from his toes to his head, and that was before shredding him to palm-sized bits.

**Forever**

Deidara always thought that his danna would be his forever, and the taste of life is bitter in his mouth when he realizes that his assumption was wrong.

**Blood**

Sasori doesn't bleed, which Deidara thinks is a pity, because the times when he feels the most love for Sasori is when he bandages Deidara's wounds carefully, and Deidara thinks it's not quite fair that Sasori can't experience that same heady rush of love when he does so often.

**Sickness**

In his more angsty moments, Sasori thinks that love is like a sickness, it just keeps growing more and more intense, but when Deidara turns to him with a bright smile, those thoughts are banished instantly.

**Melody**

Sasori discovers, to his dismay, that Deidara is more tone-deaf than a rock, and decides to purchase some earplugs on their next mission.

**Star**

When Deidara dances in the doorway while singing some demented song about a 'Superstar' in some weird language, Sasori knows that he has to start restricting what Deidara can and cannot buy from that moment on.

**Home**

Their home is where the other is, and if anyone dares to contest that, they're ready anytime.

**Confusion**

Sasori thinks that the look of befuddlement on Deidara's face is simply adorable as he attempts to solve a Rubik Cube, and when he leans over and places a kiss on the tip of the blond's nose, the frown only deepens in confusion, and a slight smile curves Sasori's lips.

**Fear**

Sasori gets uncomfortable sometimes when he sees the fear in the eyes of others, but when Deidara sidles closer, exuding a cute sort of protectiveness, all that is washed away.

**Lightning/Thunder**

Those little mewls Deidara makes in the back of his throat when a whip crack of thunder sounds is music to Sasori's ears, because really – who would have ever thought that an Akatsuki member would be afraid of loud sounds?

**Bonds**

Deidara tests the bonds on his wrists and ankles warily; when Sasori looks up, a diabolical expression enters his eyes, and Deidara starts to worry about whether he should start struggling seriously – but at Sasori's first touch, he loses all semblance of thought.

**Market**

Deidara markets just like a woman, haggling with the fishwife over a few measly ryo, and Sasori is just glad that no one can see his slight embarrassment that he has just realized Deidara would really make an excellent wife.

**Technology**

There _are _some advantages to technology, or so Deidara thinks, as he adjusts his mechanical eye to admire the rare sight of Sasori walking without being hidden in Hiruko – but that slight, deliberate sway of Sasori's hips is rather distracting, and Deidara realizes that the ground might be a better place to be right then.

**Gift**

Sasori holds the clay bird that Deidara has given him at arm's length, thinking that it will explode, but Deidara smiles and tells him that it won't explode because he knows that Sasori won't like it if he does – and that simple act of love warms Sasori more than anything ever has before, because it goes against Deidara's idea of art.

**Smile**

The first time Deidara sees Sasori smile, he's dazed, and then he proceeds to realize that this is the closest to heaven he'll ever get, so he had better make the most of it – right before jumping Sasori.

**Innocence**

Deidara absently wonders how Sasori retains that look of angelic innocence, when he is anything but – and then Sasori nips that special place beneath his ear, and Deidara moans, forgetting exactly what he was thinking about.

**Completion**

After one particularly loving session of sex, Deidara murmurs, half asleep, that Sasori is his other half, and Sasori remains silent, before pressing a soft kiss to Deidara's lips, slipping his hands down to his lover's hips and beginning again – and they fall in love anew.

**Clouds**

Sometimes, they sit together and just enjoy the sight of clouds drifting across the sky slowly, before Deidara makes some strange observation about one of the white cotton-like puffs looking like Sasori, and then of course, Sasori has to whack the blond over the head.

**Sky**

Deidara wants to take Sasori up into the air with him, but he's not quite sure whether his bird can take the weight, so he tries to work on a bigger one – but ends up being distracted by a pair of cool lips nuzzling at his neck.

**Heaven**

Deidara's lazy, satisfied smile after a good round of sex is the closest Sasori will ever get to heaven, and he's perfectly content with that.

**Hell**

The main reason Sasori doesn't like explosions is that the resulting flames remind him just a little too much of Hell, and he doesn't want to remember that Deidara is doomed to burn there too, with him.

**Sun**

When the setting sun rims Deidara in a halo of golden light, Sasori can only stare, and wish that he could stay in this moment forever.

**Moon**

Deidara's never seen a lunar eclipse before, and when he marvels at it, Sasori is reminded sharply of how much younger Deidara is than him, especially when that child-like, amazed expression creases his lover's face.

**Waves**

One day, Sasori comes home to an extremely grumpy, hat-wearing Deidara – apparently, an accident with the hairdryer caused his usually beautifully wavy hair to frizz, and it's all Sasori can do to keep from snickering openly.

**Hair**

Deidara finds it very hard to comb his hair, because the mouths on his hands insist on chewing up his hairbrush – so one day, Sasori takes the brush from him and gently does his hair, and just like that, it's their daily ritual.

**Supernova**

Deidara thinks that Sasori's death was like a supernova – one last brilliant flash, and then everything's gone, but that doesn't lessen the hurt or ease the loneliness.


End file.
